


Love is in the Air

by DQLouise



Category: Bleach
Genre: Everybody is happily in love, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Valentine's Day, like a tiny bit, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise
Summary: This is a collection of short fics for The Seireitei Server Valentine's Day challenge.Chapter 1 - "Did you just kiss me?" (Yukio/Toshrio)Chapter 2 - "It's just a crush" (Hisagi/Kira)Chapter 3 - "Real Chocolate" (Renji/Byakuya)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	1. "Did you just kiss me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering to The Seireitei Server VDay challenge. It's also my first Bleach fic, please be kind!
> 
> This chapter is Yukio/Toshiro

When Toshiro walked into school that morning, he wasn’t expecting the empty desk next to his to have anyone sitting in it. A short, blond boy was sitting there. Toshiro had never seen him before. He took his seat and got his books ready for the class, trying to ignore the new person sitting next to him.

The teacher walked in and called the class to order, “Okay, we have a new student with us today, he is an exchange student from Austria, please treat him well.”

Yukio walked up to the front of the class and introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, nice to meet you, please take care of me.”

“Hitsugaya!” the teacher called, “I want you to show Yukio around the school, please.”

Toshiro looked up and nodded, reluctantly. 

Once the class had finished, Toshiro turned to Yukio and introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you. I’ll be showing you around, and if you have any questions just let me know.”

Yukio smiled and said, “Thank you.”  
_______________________________________________

A few weeks had passed and Toshiro was glad that the teacher had assigned him to look after Yukio, to show him around. Yukio was smart, funny and they got along very well. If he didn’t know any better Toshiro would think that he had a crush on Yukio. Which is absurd, Toshiro has never liked anyone ever.

They were currently sitting in the shade of a tree, eating lunch and chatting about the latest video game that Yukio was currently playing, “Did you reach level 7 yet?” Yukio asked.

“No, I’m not a god level player like you, Yukio” Toshiro grumbled.

Yukio laughed, and said “I am not that!”

“Yes you are! How many games have you flown through since we started playing together? 10? 15?” Toshiro said with a laugh.

“It’s not that many!” Yukio replied. Toshiro laughed again, and smiled at Yukio.

Unexpectedly, Yukio leaned over and kissed Toshiro on his cheek.

Toshiro blushed, bright red. “Did you just kiss me?”

THE END


	2. "It's Just a Crush"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Hisagi/Kira

Hisagi Shuuhei had always watched Kira from afar, after that fateful day when they were attacked in the living world. 

At first it was because he was grateful for the three of them, defying orders and staying back, protecting him when it should have been him protecting them. The scars on his face remind him of that every time he looked in the mirror.

As the years passed and Shuuhei graduated and joined the Gotei 13, they had grown apart, until they had all graduated, he had attended the graduation ceremony, proud of them for making it, and joining the 5th.

The day Kira was offered the position of fuku-taicho, Shuuhei had been there to present the badge to him with a massive smile on his face. Then little Momo had been promoted and finally Renji. He was so proud of them. Especially Kira, the small timid soul had gained strength, skill, and more confidence. 

During quiet moments, they would all go out drinking and eating, chatting, laughing, getting to know each other better, more than just senpai - kohai, real friends.

It struck Shuuhei one day, that he would feel little butterflies in his belly when Kira was around, when he smiled it made Shuuhei smile as well. “It’s just a crush, right?” Shuuhei thought, leftover appreciation for what happened in the past. 

How wrong he was. It was love, pure and simple love. He knew he wanted Kira, but he didn’t know if Kira would ever want him. He knew that Kira, like most of the people he hung out with, was not fully straight, but he was still insecure to say something to him.

It was a shock when, one day, he and Kira were drinking, waiting for the rest of their group to arrive for a post shift wind down, Kira turned to him, blushing beautifully, and confessed his feelings for Shuuhei.

Shuuhei couldn’t believe it! He was so shocked that when it happened he nearly choked on the sip of sake he had taken. He asked “Really? Me?” When Kira confirmed, a smile grew on Shuuhei’s face and he moved closer to Kira, to give him a hug, but was surprised when Kira, no Izuru, took his face and placed a shy kiss on his lips. He took that shy kiss and moved in for a deeper kiss.

“What is this!” A surprised voice yelled from beside the table. Shuuhei and Izuru jumped apart blushing.

Rangiku smiled, happy for the two of them. Shuuhei coughed, but placed his arm around Izuru and greeted the rest of their friends, happy.

THE END


	3. "Real Chocolate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Renji/Byakuya

It was Valentine’s Day and Renji was making his way to the Kuchiki estate, gift of his favourite chocolate in his hand for his love. Kuchiki Byakuya, the once stoic hard assed captain, was expecting him, they were going to have a lovely dinner to celebrate the holiday.

When he arrived he was shown to the formal dining room when Byakuya was seated, waiting.   
“Sorry I’m late, Taicho.” Renji apologised as he leaned down to give Byakuya a kiss. 

He moved to the seat and sat down. Byakuya signalled the waiting servant to begin serving their dinner. Renji looked over to him and offered the rather clumsily wrapped gift box to Byakuya.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bya. You don’t have to open it yet, save it for after dinner.” 

“Thank you, Renji” Byakuya accepted the gift, smiling lovingly at Renji. He set the box down next to him, out of the way of his plate.

The dinner was brought out and they ate peacefully, sharing conversation about their days, Renji telling a story about the new recruits he was training, and Byakuya complaining about the useless captain meetings they were being subjected to.

Once the plates were cleared and they had retired to a small sitting room, Byakuya took the gift and started opening it. Renji was very excited because he had always loved this chocolate, it was a rare treat that he would indulge in sometimes and he couldn’t wait to share it with Byakuya.

Once the paper was out of the way, Byakuya noted it was a brand of chocolate he has never heard of before. Renji moved closer to explain that he had found this way back in his academy days and it was special to him. Byakuya smiled fondly after hearing the tale and broke a small piece of it off and brought it to his mouth…. And promptly spat it back out!

Renji looked alarmed. “What? Is there something wrong with the chocolate?” Byakuya took a sip of tea to clear the taste out of his mouth.

“You think that is the best chocolate you’ve ever had?” Byakuya asked.

“Well, yes, I haven’t really had any other chocolate.” Renji replied. Byakuya stood up and took Renji’s hand.

He led Renji through various hallways down to the kitchen where he opened a cupboard, pulled out a few boxes to reach a small box hidden away at the back, replacing the other boxes he moved back toward Renji and motioned him to follow.

They got back to the sitting room and Byakuya sat Renji down, opened the box and selected a piece of chocolate. He looked up at Renji and said “Open your mouth, please. This is what real chocolate tastes like.”

The moment the chocolate touched his lips Renji groaned. It was heavenly, smooth and creamy. Licking his lips he looked at Byakuya who was staring intently at him. Renji leaned in and gave Byakuya a kiss offering him a taste of the delicious chocolate.

“Wow, I never knew what real chocolate tasted like. This is amazing!” Renji reached out to take another piece but Byakuya replaced the lid and put the box down. 

“I expect you’ll never foul your taste buds with that imitation chocolate ever again.” Renji nodded. Then a thought struck him. 

Laughing Renji asked “Byakuya, you have a secret chocolate stash?” 

The glare he got made him laugh harder.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Love is in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070431) by [DQLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise)




End file.
